residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus/Player Character Stats
This article was written by Hyper Zergling and The JobenX Virus, please do not edit without the authors' permission. This is the list of the main characters and their statistics in Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus. The latter costumes of each character need to be unlocked by completing the entire storyline once. Chris Redfield B.S.A.A. *Beretta 92F Handgun *Ithaca 37 Shotgun *Hand Grenade x5 *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: After a successful headshot: Straight, a powerful move that will kill most lightly armored enemies. After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Hook, a weak attack that can be used to set up the devastating 3-hit co-op combo, it is incapable of dropping an enemy to the floor unless it is the killing blow. After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Kick, a simple, medium powered kick which will floor any lightly armored enemy it connects against. After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Uppercut, a powerful move which will kill most lightly armored enemies. After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Neckbreaker, instantly kills any enemy. After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Stomp, a powerful stomping attack that will more than likely kill a wounded lightly armored enemy. 3rd Strike combo A: Haymaker, an extremely powerful punch capable of killing any enemy it hits. 3rd Strike combo B: Backhand, an extremely powerful backhand blow capable of killing any enemy it hits. S.T.A.R.S. *SIG556 Machine Gun *S&W Model 29 Magnum *Milkor MLG Mk.1 Grenade Launcher w/ Electric Rounds Melee attacks: See Chris (B.S.A.A.) Safari *SIG P226 Handgun *Benelli M3 Shotgun *RPG-7 *RPG-7 Melee attacks: See Chris (B.S.A.A.) Jill Valentine B.S.A.A. *Beretta Px4 Storm Handgun *H&K MP5 Machine Gun *Flash Grenade x5 *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: After a successful headshot: High Kick, Left Roundhouse to the face. After a successful shot to the arm: Spin kick, a simple, quick Capoeira style kick which sends Jill's enemies reeling back, open for the devastating combo. After a successful shot to the leg: Mounted Neck Snap, a violent grapple, Jill lands on her enemy's shoulders knee-first and uses her leg strength to snap her victims neck. After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Double Knee drop, a violent jumping attack in which Jill drops all her weight onto the enemy’s chest with her knees, instantly killing them. 3rd Strike combo A: Cartwheel Kick, an extremely powerful Vale Tudo attack in which Jill performs a cartwheel and drops the enemies to the floor face first with extreme force. Battle Suit *Škorpion vz. 61 Machine Gun *H&K PSG-1 Rifle *Hand Grenade x3 *Herb (G&G) Melee attacks: See Jill (B.S.A.A.) S.T.A.R.S. *Samurai Edge Handgun *M202A1 FLASH *Colt Python Magnum *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: See Jill (B.S.A.A.) Sheva Alomar B.S.A.A. *Beretta 92F Handgun *Škorpion vz. 61 Machine Gun *SVD Rifle *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: After a successful headshot: Roundhouse, a simple Kyokushin Karate kick, not very powerful and unlikely to kill an enemy. After a successful armshot (Front): Twist Kick, a very weak kick that can set up the devastating 3-hit combo. After a successful armshot (Back): Knee, a medium-powered Muay Thai thrusting knee to the back, capable of setting up the devastating 3-hit combo. After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Somersault, a high-powered Flash Kick, capable of sending most lightly armored enemies flying backwards and to their deaths. After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Throat slit, instantly kills any enemy. After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Impale, a powerful attack that uses a knife to tear through the flesh of its victim. 3rd Strike combo A: Hurricarana, an extremely powerful luchadore grapple that causes its victim's head to explode, unless they are helmeted. 3rd Strike combo B: Back Kick, similar to a Kyokushin Karate Roundhouse, except Sheva will go airborne, it will kill any lightly armored enemy it connects against. Clubbin’ *AK-74 Machine Gun *Armsel Striker Shotgun *Sako TRG-22/42 Rifle Melee attacks: See Sheva (B.S.A.A.) Tribal *Longbow *Milkor MLG Mk.1 Grenade Launcher w/ Nitrogen Rounds *Flash Grenade x3 *Incendiary Grenade x3 Melee attacks: See Sheva (B.S.A.A.) Josh Stone *Beretta 92F Handgun *SIG556 Machine Gun *Hand Grenade x5 *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: See Sheva (B.S.A.A.) David Chambers B.C.K. *AMT HardBaller Magnum *Saiga-12 Shotgun *H&K G36 Machine Gun *Hand Grenade x5 Melee attacks: After a successful headshot: Uppercut, a powerful punch that can knock enemies back, it is more damaging to uninfected enemies. After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Clothesline, a powerful punch that will floor any enemy. After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Knee, a weak attack that can knock back an enemy, it can set up a 3-hit combo. After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Facebreaker, a strong knee to the face, it is capable of killing helmetless enemies and deal high damage to helmeted enemies. After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Face Grab, David grabs the enemy's face and slams their head into the ground, it will kill any helmetless enemies. After the enemy has dropped to the floor: Boot, a swift kick to the side of the head, it can kill helmetless enemies. 3rd Strike combo A: Leg Sweep, a weak crouching spin kick that floors the enemy. 3rd Strike combo B: The Silencer, David grabs the enemy by throat, knees him/her in the groin, and headbutts him/her in the face, it is very damaging to any enemy but may cause David to be stunned for a few seconds. Raccoon Survivor See David (B.C.K.) Mary Gravling B.C.K. *Bersa Thunder 9 Handgun *FR F1 Rifle *H&K HK33 Machine Gun *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: After a successful headshot with Bersa: Pistol Whip, Mary smacks the side of an enemies head with her handgun, it is not very damaging to infected or helmeted enemies, it does more damage to helmetless enemies. After a successful shot with HK33: Barrel Thrust, Mary thrusts her HK into the enemies stomach, causing them to stagger and possibly be knocked backwards, it is not very damaging to armored enemies, it does more damage to unarmored enemies. If an enemy is stunned (Back): Tackle, uses her shoulder to charge into the enemy to knock them back, it is not very powerful but can set up a 3-Hit Combo. If an enemy is stunned (Front): Jump Kick, Mary takes a short run and jumps in the air to kick out at the enemy, it can knock any enemy back, it is one of her more damaging attacks, it can set up a 3-Hit Combo. 3rd Stike Combo A: Snake-Eyes, Mary kicks the enemy in their groin then jabs them swiftly in the eyes with two fingers, it will stun any uninfected enemy. 3rd Strike Combo Bersa: Goodnight, Mary floors the enemy with a kick to legs and crouches down to shoot the enemy in the face at point-blank range, it will kill any helmetless enemies and severally damage helmeted enemies, Mary must have at least one bullet in her Bersa to perform this move. 3rd Strike Combo HK33: CQC, Mary thrusts her gun into the enemy's stomach, smacks them across the face with the butt of her HK33, and brings the butt down heavily on the enemy's head, it is very damaging to helmetless enemies. 3rd Strike Combo FR F1: Batter Up, Mary swings her rifle like a baseball bat into the enemy's head, it does more damage to helmetless enemies, it can floor any enemy. R.P.D. See Mary (B.C.K.) Dom Lee Zombie Slayer *M16A3 Machine Gun + M203 Grenade Launcher w/ Explosive Rounds *XM11L Handgun/Magnum *Orion 12 Gauge Flare Handgun *Herb (G&B) Melee attacks: After a successful limb shot with M16A3: Beatdown, a powerful smash using the butt of the rifle from the side, it will instantly kill any enemy if he/she is hit in the back. After a successful limb shot with XM11L: Magnum Whip, a powerful attack where Dom grabs the slide of the pistol and swings downward to hit the enemy with the handle, he will flip the pistol back into its original position, it will instantly kill any enemy if he/she is hit in the back. After a successful limb shot with Flare Gun: Spine Clearer, a powerful right-handed punch to the fourth cervical or jaw, it will instantly kill any enemy if he/she is hit in the back. After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Split Kick, a front split that strikes forward and back, it will kill the wounded enemy and possibly knock it into another, it can also severally injure and knock back other nearby enemies. After an enemy is dropped to the floor (sword): Finisher, Dom stabs the fallen enemy from above to ensure its death. 3rd Strike Combo A: Flying Hook Kick, a kick that will instantly kill all enemies within the its range and possibly knock them into others. 3rd Strike Combo B: Backflip Kick, an immensely powerful kick that will tear most nearby enemies in half. 3rd Strike Combo with Flare Gun (sometimes): Jackhammer, a medium powered grapple, Dom grabs the enemy by the throat with his left hand, slams the enemy on the ground, quickly reloads and opens fire onto him/her, this attack will floor any enemy and light him/her on fire, if Dom has no more flares, this move cannot be performed. Dom also has the ability to charge at an incredible speed when prompted by pressing the right analog stick in. This move should be used sparsely as it drains health. US Marine *Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun *XM11L Handgun/Magnum *Hand Grenade x5 *Herb (G&B) Melee attacks: After a successful shot with SPAS-12: Skull Smasher, a powerful smash where Dom raises the gun above his head and jams its butt down onto the enemy’s skull, it will instantly kill any enemy if he/she is hit in the back. After a successful shot with XM11L: Magnum Whip After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Split Kick After an enemy is dropped to the floor (sword): Finisher 3rd Strike Combo A: Flying Hook Kick 3rd Strike Combo B: Backflip Kick Tuxedo *Xiao Bao Magnum *Molotov Cocktail x3 *Herb (G&B) Melee attacks: After a successful shot with Xiao Bao: Magnum Whip After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Split Kick After an enemy is dropped to the floor (sword): Finisher 3rd Strike Combo A: Flying Hook Kick 3rd Strike Combo B: Backflip Kick Jane Bradstreet Casual *Colt Anaconda Magnum *Coach Shotgun *Ruger 77/22 Rifle *Herb (G&B) Melee attacks: After a successful headshot: High Roundhouse Kick, a kick to the temple that will floor helmetless enemies. After a successful armshot (Front): Front kick, a weak kick that can set up a 3-hit combo. After a successful armshot (Back): Assassinate, Jane stabs the opponent in the back of his/her neck with her knife, it is an instant kill move. After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Endless Pain, a knee to the groin, it will floor lightly armored enemies. After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Leg Toss, Jane grabs the enemy's head between her thighs and vertically swings him/her 180 degrees by doing a backwards somersault, it will floor any enemy. After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Elbow Drop, Jane falls onto the enemy with her elbow. 3rd Strike Combo A: Faceknife, a stab between an opponent's eyes with a knife, it will instantly kill any helmetless enemy. 3rd Strike Combo B: Flying Side Kick, a powerful kick that will kill lightly armored enemies. Bikini *Micro Uzi Machine Gun *Molotov Cocktails x5 *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: See Jane (Casual) Category:Games